


Tired of Running

by immortalbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Period Typical Homophobia, also references to 80s homophobia, mentions of child abuse, most of civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: If there was anyone Bruce didn't think he'd ever see again, and especially never wanted to see again, it was most definitely Thaddeus Ross.





	Tired of Running

**Author's Note:**

> So quick notes; this takes place as if Civil War mostly didn't happen, up to when Ross came to Stark Tower. So no animosity is in the team. And Ragnarok goes as if the mid-credit scene didn't happen. I do reference the Incredible Hulk so if you're a loser who didn't watch it, I do cover the basics with Ross. And I do talk a little about Bruce's past from the comics (since I'm mad they turned Bruce's abusive childhood into him ~not being able to please his dad~ or whatever bullshit MCU came up with) but not everything. There is also some references to '80's homophobia, just to round out Bruce's feels a little bit. 
> 
> Also, uh, this is longer than I thought it was going to be lmao, I hope you enjoy it though!

Bruce and Thor arrived on the Sakaar ship at JFK after they got clearance from the military. It took a while to convince the military they weren’t invading aliens bent on mayhem or a New York takeover. Not that refugees was exactly appealing to them either. Luckily Tony came in soon enough to help clear things up after they were able to call him, even if he had no idea where they’d been.

When they got back to Stark Tower, they were basically interrogated with questions from Bruce’s whereabouts to what had happened to Thor’s eye, how they ended up together, and _what the hell Loki’s alive and why are you trusting them._

They started with what had happened to Bruce in Sakovia, him being stuck as Hulk on Sakaar for two years, and the whole Ragnarok situation. It was a lot to condense down to avoid sitting there for hours. It was exhaustive to begin to explain those things. When they’d noticed he and Thor had been holding hands the whole time, it was like the questions started up all over again. They briefly explained how feelings came up on Sakaar and on the ship going back. They didn’t get too personal, some things should just stay between him and Thor but their friends could be nosey when they wanted.

Bruce had decided quickly it was pretty nice to be back on earth. His lab was in Stark Tower served as a nice distraction. Second best to Thor, who stayed in his room whenever he felt his people were fine on the ship alone for a little. He usually had to go back to make sure things were running okay, on top of figuring out where they were going to settle permanently.

He did have a small sense of anxiety to reveal their relationship after he and Nat flirted and she clearly wanted more. That had been pretty fleeting and she had two years to get over him, and apparently she had.

 

In the middle of catching up, Tony explained how the Secretary of State had been on their asses about how the Avenger’s was conducted. He’d come by two years ago but now that he and Thor were no longer MIA, he wanted to go through everything again.

He wasn’t due to arrive for a few more hours, so Bruce had locked himself in the room. He knew the Secretary would see him as a threat, and would definitely have a few things to say about Hulk. He needed to build up confidence for that. It made him more excited to leave New York and America for New Asgard.

The process of creating a New Asgard on earth had been taking its time. Thor was still waiting to be approved for land, and there were a lot of logistics to go through too. So far, Thor was having luck with a village in Norway but they were still waiting for things to become offical.

The Asgardians were still residing on the ship they’d arrived on. The public hadn’t taken too kindly to them but Bruce tried to not think too much about it. He knew the situation had been stressing Thor out and he happily took the role of being the one to help calm him down.

He was more than thankful to Thor for him saying he can come with him to New Asgard when it’s time to relocate. The Asgardians had taken kindly to him after he saved them from Hela’s dog. Although he wasn’t sure if they saw him as a viable weapon or simply their king’s lover. He wasn’t sure what he would prefer.

His room at Stark Tower was the same one he’d been staying in since he’d arrived to New York from India. It was a large room that Tony had given him no questions and rent free. Tony had told him it was for the best and Bruce was the kind of person who never questioned kindness. He did feel kind of like a burden though. Going from Tony’s protection to Thor’s was also not the most ideal but he decided a long time ago to keep quiet and appreciate it. It’s not like he could easily find work and go back to a regular scientist. Culver University would never even think of taking him back.

Besides, he wasn’t one to complain about Thor’s generosity when he felt the way he did about him, and somehow having those feelings reciprocated. Thor always had this certain look on his face when he looked at him. It was this look of adoration, right before he’d latch his lips to his neck or pepper his face in kisses.

That was the nice part of having his own place in Stark Tower. Privacy. Not something that really existed on the ship. Sure, Thor had a room but Loki and Brunnhilde, and sometimes Heimdall too, would frequently come and harass them.

Thor was smiling down at him as he straddled his lap. Bruce was practically melting in his bed as one of Thor’s thumbs rubbed his hipbone and one in his hair. The meeting with the Secretary of State. Thor had arrived two hours before the time Tony had told them to and Bruce was far from complaining.

He couldn’t spend the night since he was still dealing with the military issues. Even with Thor there and Tony coming to his defence, they still needed to make sure the Asgardians weren’t a threat. Even more so when it was disclosed Loki was on the ship. Thor was still dealing with the whole can of worms.

He tried his best to not focus on stress. He just leaned up, took Thor’s face into his hands, and kissed him. The stubble to stubble feeling he got from kissing Thor always made his stomach do backflips.

“Your hairs growing,” he mumbled against his lips, running his hands through it. He still remembered waking up on Sakaar and seeing Thor with his short hair. He’d been so used to his long hair that he’d put in that endearing ponytail – thank god he never seemed to find out about man buns – that he missed it. He knew Thor’s goal was to grow it out, and it was now at this length where it reached the tops of his ears and was long enough to turn into a mess as he ran his fingers through it. It took about six months to travel from Asgard to earth. Perfect amount of time to grow your hair out and fall a lot in love with someone you saved the world with.

He heard Thor’s deep laugh. His smile was absolute perfection. “Looks good?”

He smiled. “Mhm,” he said.

“How long until we have to meet with Stark?” Thor asked, his fingers rubbing a spot on the back of his neck.

“Fifteen minutes.”

“Do we have to leave now?”

He bit his lip into a smile. “Not necessarily,” he said and welcomed the pair of lips on his own.

* * *

When Thor and Bruce arrived to the conference room downstairs, the other members were already there. Including Wanda, Vision, Sam, and Rhodes. Surprisingly, walking in two minutes before the agreed time with messy hair didn’t prompt them to tease them relentlessly.

They sat next to each other at the table. It was a setup where most of the chairs were on the side and they had to turn to look at the head of the table where Stark stood.

“About time you two,” Stark said, narrowing his eyes at him and Bruce. “Secretary Ross will be here any minute and he wasn’t happy you guys weren’t here last time.”

“Wait, what’s the name of the Secretary of State?” Bruce asked, his voice breaking ever so slightly, completely changing from the good mood he’d been in when they’d arrived. His eyes shifted to him, and he noticed he turned a shade of green, and not the kind that meant Hulk was going to come out.

Stark didn’t seem to notice. “Something Ross. He has a weird first name, uh… Th…. Thad….”

“Thaddeus?” He watched Bruce swallow and sweat prickle on his forehead.

Stark snapped his fingers. “Yep, that’s him.”

He watched Bruce, noticing how stiff he’d gone. Before he could ask what was wrong or even give him a comforting hand, he stood up.

“I, uh… I need to go.” His voice was shaking. One of the veins in his neck turned to green, which went away after a blink.

He started out the door, leaving the room in confused silence. Stark called his name but it didn’t deter him. He was soon out of view completely.

Thor stood up, ready to go after him. before he could Natasha looked at him. “Stop, give him a minute.”

He looked at her and frowned. “I can’t leave him alone, he’s clearly distressed.” He’d be a terrible lover to just let his own be on his own in such a state.

“I know, but I think he might need a moment alone.”

He looked at Stark, who gave him a shrug. “He’ll come back when he’s ready, you know that.”

He looked at the door Bruce had left through, repressed a sigh and sat down.

“Any idea why he reacted the way he did?” He figured that was best to ask. He hadn’t heard him mention the man perviously, but he seemed to have struck a nerve with him.

“No idea,” Stark shrugged and looked towards the rest of the group. “Anyone have any idea?”

“Ross used to be a Lieutenant. Maybe military makes him nervous?” Clint suggested, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You sure? We got along fine when we met,” Cap said, leaning forward onto the table, resting his forearm on the table.

“I think you’re a fair exception, Cap,” Sam said with a small shrug. “Not that he ever seemed to have an issue with me, but I was never that high of a rank.”

“We can ask him later,” Stark said as his phone beeped. “Ross is here.”

Before Thor could even think to run out the door and go check on Bruce, Stark walked to the door and opened the door. Pepper walked in with a man dressed in a suit. He walked in like he wasn’t in an unfamiliar face, shoulders straight and chin high. He scanned the room with a cool eye before shaking Stark’s hand.

“Stark, glad your team is mostly accounted for.”

He nodded. “Of course, everything is in order.”

He looked over at Thor and he thought he saw his lips twitch under his moustache. “Good to see one of those nukes I mentioned are finally accounted for.”

Thor had no clue what the man meant by ‘nuke’ or what that had to do with him but he disregarded it.

“Where’s Banner?” he continued, his eyes shifting around the room. “I expected after his quite extravagant arrival, he would be present as well?”

“He stepped out. Should be back any moment.” Stark said it as if Bruce hadn’t been in a panic.

“I suggest someone should make sure he’s not close to Hulking out. I’m sure you wouldn’t want Stark Tower being destroyed, would you Stark?”

Thor’s jaw clenched and he stood up, attempting to size the man up. “Hulk has actually gained a lot of control lately. But I’ll happily check on Bruce.”

He walked out of the room, ignoring the feeling of Ross staring at his back.

The first place he went was Bruce’s lab. He’d known Bruce long enough to know that it was a place he found peace in.

He was right, and he walked into the lab to see Bruce sitting on the floor of his lab with his knees drawn to his chest. He wasn’t green in anyway, but he was shaking.

“Love?”

Bruce looked at him with his curls falling in his face. His hair had grown out a little, back to the length he’d had before leaving to Sakaar, instead of the shortness he’d found him with.

He moved to sit down next to him, close enough for their bodies to touch. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

He bit his lip. “That man… he hunted me.”

Subtlety had never been one of Thor’s strong suits. His jaw dropped open at Bruce’s words. He wasn’t even sure what he could say. He’d expected something, but nothing on that level.

Bruce’s eyes started watering. “He… he wanted to use the Hulk as a weapon, for the military. He wanted my blood so he could make an army of Hulks. I don’t know if he ever really gave up and I really have no goddamn idea what he’s going to do to me now.”

Tears were falling down his face now. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him half on his lap. He buried his face into his neck while he rubbed his back and kissed his forehead

“Do you want to stay here?”

He heard him sniffle before lifting his head up and shook his head. “I know I shouldn’t. I feel like I need to face him eventually. He’s the reason I was basically on the run for years.”

He kissed his temple. “I can stay here with you until you’re ready.”

That got a small laugh and a smile and kissed his cheek. “Thanks. But I do think I should go, you’ve definitely helped me cool off from the initial freak out. I think I would’ve been able to psych myself up sooner if I’d known before today he was coming.”

He smiled and helped him up by taking his hand. “You ready?”

“I guess. And, uh, I guess this detail’s important. I also used to date his daughter, so that’s an added layer to him really not liking me.”

He nodded, squeezing his hand. “Okay. Anything else?”

“Yeah… actually, one more thing. Could you hold off giving signs of,” he gestured between them then down at their hands. “Us. The last thing I need is him being on my ass for dating you. I can only handle so much and him being a general asshole and just spewing whatever homophobic shit he wants would be a bit much.”

He wasn’t even sure he could pretend to not be in love with Bruce. Clint had noted it had practically become another part of his personality. He also respected Bruce’s wants and he clearly harboured a lot of fear towards this man. He kissed his knuckle before letting it go. “Of course, anything for you, my love.”

* * *

The last time Bruce saw Ross was right before he fled to Canada.

That was almost ten year ago. When he was a completely different person. His relationship with the Hulk was still complicated and he could barely control him. Back then, he never would’ve thought he’d gain the level of control he had now. Or ever think of finding a way to use him that was actually useful to the world with the Avenger’s.

Not that Ross cared about any of that. As he stepped into the meeting room with Thor in tow, Ross gave him daggers.

“Nice of you to join us, Banner.”

His tone felt like ice water was running down his back. He didn’t let any of that show on his face though, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“Ross.” He kept his tone flat. He could feel Thor behind him. His presence always made him feel better when he started to getting anxious. “Been a while.”

He felt Thor squeeze his shoulder and they both went back to where they had been sitting before.

Ross talked them through something the UN had created to hold them responsible for any destruction or casualties, and he tried hard to focus on that. Every time Ross had something to say about damage he looked in his direction and it felt like being cut with a knife.

Ross’s aim for them seemed to be accountability. He couldn’t remember Sakovia but he did know damage was left there. That seemed to be the main issue at hand. Bruce was probably the last person who should draw an issue with accountability after all.

“And, since it bears repeating,,” Ross said. “This isn’t an option. Either you agree to the terms or any avenging, or whatever you want to call it, will have you seen as national terror and you will be arrested.”

Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat. Ross’s eyes were burning into him. The fact he could be considered a terrorist all because Hulk came out wasn’t the most pleasant thought.

“You can all clear out now.”

“Uh, I think you forget this isn’t your jurisdiction,” Tony said with his arms crossed across his chest.

“Of course, Stark, but I need a minute alone with Banner.”

He tried to not make it obvious he’d frozen in place. Thor turned back to look at him and they locked eyes. The absolute worst conclusions ran through his mind. He was going to sedate him. He was going to take him away. He was going to put him into prison. He was going to force him into the military. He was going to try and get his blood again. He was going to–

“Bruce,” Thor’s words cut into his thoughts, placing a hand on his knee. “You’re going pale.”

That was a lot better than green. He took a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

“Banner,” Ross said again as the rest of the Avengers, except for Tony and Thor, began to file out. “A word.” His words were defiant, harsh. He knew he was making him feel small and insignificant and most importantly, weak. He wanted that and he was letting him have it.

“Now hold on a minute,” Tony said. “Banner is under my protection first and foremost. What do you need to talk to him about?”

He locked eyes with Tony. “That’s classified information.”

Thor stood up, standing right in front of Bruce. It reminded him of when they were on Sakaar when he ran into that monster and Thor shielded him from him.

“I would prefer to know what you want to talk to him about too,” he said, his arms crossed over his chest.

He narrowed his eyes at him. “This really doesn’t concern you, your Majesty.” Ross didn’t seem to even try to hide his condescending tone. Even though Thor was a king, he wasn’t sure if he held any status on earth.

“I would prefer both of them to stay,” Bruce cut in. “Or I won’t talk to you.”

Ross shot him daggers. “Fine.”

Thor sat back down next to him, and he wheeled the chair slightly closer to him. He was starting to regret asking Thor to not show any signs they were a couple because he needed his comfort more than ever. Even if it was just a hand hold, he needed his touch. But he knew that would only make things worse with Ross.

Tony stayed by Ross with his arms crossed. “What did you need to talk to Banner about then?”

Ross straightened up. “We need to do tests with the Hulk.”

There it was. Exactly what he was dreading. “What exactly do you mean by ’tests’?” He was ready to call him out right then and there, to remind him why he shouldn’t trust him.

“Calm down, just observational tests. We want to put you in a room with a one way mirror to observe his behaviour. We’re taking the accords seriously, and we need to see how stable he is. If he isn’t, this falls on you, Banner. And you know the damage he’s done. Until we recognise him as stable, you cannot go out into the public as him.”

He took a moment to process the information. The implications were all there. He’d been running from the Hulk for so long that the accords sounded like something that could ruin his life without him trying.

He knew Hulk was better. Thor had told him how he was able to stop him from attacking some giant being, which was its own feat. Maybe in the two years he was out, he learned a little about self control. In between that and how he’d lately been willingly letting him out, it should be enough to calm his temper, right?

But there was one small detail. “I don’t think Hulk would like being locked in a box all that much.”

“Does he have to go alone?” Thor spoke up.

“Pardon?”

“Will there be a other variables tested? Because if you are testing his behaviour in an unfamiliar environment, the extraneous variables must be considered too. I know how to calm Hulk down for example, and as of late I’ve been with Bruce when Hulk was out. I personally feel we should do the with me in there with him, that way I can at least talk to Hulk in case he gets scared or confused and you have more accurate conclusions.”

He held back a smile. Thor could sometimes be underestimated where his intelligence was concerned, and he did feel kind of proud to see him talk to Ross like that, if only to get the bewildered expression out of him.

“That’s… a fair point. I can bring that up to my scientists.”

“Good,” Bruce said. “You give me your plan and I’ll agree after I read it. Is that fair?”

“That could mess up the conclusion–”

“True, but your testing Hulk, not me. I just want to read up on what you want to do before I decide.”

“And,” Tony cut in. “I think I should come as well. Just to be an extra eye to make sure there aren’t any violations.”

Ross looked from Thor, to Tony, to Bruce. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders were stiff. It felt so satisfying to have the upper hand with him once in his life.

“I’ll call when we’re ready for arrangements to be made.” He turned to Tony. “I’ll be in touch. You know how to reach me.” He walked out of the conference room with his shoulders high.

When the door closed, he sighed, falling forward into Thor’s chair. He wrapped his arms around the chair and put his hands on his stomach, resting his chin on his shoulder. “That was awful.”

Thor took his hand and kissed his knuckle. “You’ll be okay, my love.”

Tony looked at him. “You care to explain to me what the hell that was? How do you know that man?”

He buried his face into Thor’s neck. “You want to abridged version or the long one?”

“I think the long one will be needed for this, thank you.”

He began to explain everything. Thor squeezed his hand every few moments as he spoke, and kissed his knuckle or palm when he got to the more intense parts. He hadn’t really ever told people why he was in Brazil, or Canada, or India, or anywhere. Sure, he found out S.H.I.E.L.D. knew where he was and maybe why too, but he never had a real chance to talk about it. The fear, the night terrors, the anxiety, the depression, the panic attacks, everything that came with Hulk coming into his life. Every inhumane thing that had been done to him on legal ground all because they decided he wasn’t human, he was a monster who needed to be stopped and nothing else.

“Okay, I’m going to make sure nothing happens to you,” Tony said when he was done.

“If only it were that easy. He was a way lower rank when I knew him.”

“Either way, I’ll make sure to be there too if you decide to do those tests. If not, I’ll make sure anyone who tries to force you to go can’t get into this building.”

“And of course I can help,” Thor added. He turned to look at him. “I meant it when I said I’ll come with you and help keep Hulk calm. I’ll make sure no one ever hurts you.”

“Soppy, Point Break.”

“Thanks, both of you. It’s nice that I don’t have to do this stuff alone anymore.”

“You don’t have to be alone anymore. I promise you that,” Thor said and intertwined their fingers together. “If that man tries anything, I’ll get you out of there.”

“And I think we should create a contract where there’s an agreement they don’t try to hurt you or Hulk. That way we have grounds to sue them if needed,” Tony added. “I’ll call my lawyer and start writing things up.”

“Thanks, Tony. Really.”

Thor pulled him up and they walked out of the conference room. They walked out hand in hand. When the doors closed behind them, Bruce stopped him with his hand and went onto his toes to kiss him. Thor seemed kind of surprised and kissed him back, holding him by the hips.

They kept it chaste, letting their lips softly move together. He wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him even closer to him.

He moved away, keeping their faces close enough for their noses to brush together. “I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you.”

Thor smiled at him. He ran his hand though his hair. “I love you too, so very much.”

They smiled at each other, and Bruce enjoyed the feeling of Thor’s hands in his hair.

“Well that’s a mood shift.”

They jumped apart and Bruce turned to see Clint leaning against the door frame that lead to the hallway.

“Jesus, Barton, were you just watching?” he glared at him.

He snorted. “No, and don’t make me sound creepy.” He straightened up. “You just seemed off in there is all. What did Ross want to talk to you about?”

“I’ll explain later,” he muttered and rubbed his temples. “I need a coffee. Want one, babe?”

“Sure.”

They brushed passed Clint to get to the kitchen. When they got there, he saw Nat and Wanda already there. Nat was drinking her own coffee while Wanda ate a sandwich.

“Hey, you good?” Nat asked when he picked up the coffee pot. “You seemed kind of tense in there.”

He didn’t really feel like explaining himself again. “It’s a long story,” he said and poured the coffee into mugs. Like him, Thor liked his coffee black. That had made Tony joke that they were soulmates simply because of that. “And I don’t want to tell it again. All you need to know it I knew Ross a long time ago.”

She nodded slowly. “Okay, as long as you’re alright. You looked kind of green, and not in the way you think.”

“I will take good care of him, don’t worry,” Thor said, squeezing his shoulder.

“Yeah, by using the technique I figured out.”

“It has proven to be useful, yes.”

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. “Whatever works, works.”

He and Thor walked to his room, taking their coffees and a family sized bag of chips with him. He was ready to park himself in bed and watch a movie, while they exchanged sweet kisses until Thor had to leave.

* * *

As requested, Ross’s team sent him the outline of their experiment. Bruce didn’t leave his place in his room until he’d finished reading the whole thing five times.

They’d incorporated Thor into the study. His place was a control in case things went upside down. He wasn’t meant to talk to Hulk unless it was to calm him. At least they weren’t going to end up in a fight again. Hulk would probably be too busy trying to sling him over his shoulder.

Thor had said Hulk’s attitude to him had changed after Sakaar. Bruce had no idea why, he was too used to fearing Hulk would hurt the people he loved. He had in the past after all…

Tony’s lawyer was still writing up the contract. He wasn’t going to officially agree until he knew for sure they had a legal leg to stand on. He hadn’t even been leaving Stark Tower much and only did if he had Thor or Nat with him. He’d developed a fear that someone was going to tranquillise him when he wasn’t looking and drag him to where they wanted to test Hulk.

Thor’s visits had increased a little. He was still working things out with Norway. He might be finding luck with a fishing village. He’d also been trying to help the Asgardians adjust to earth, which, as expected, had been difficult. From what Thor had told him, he’d gathered that most were staying away from technology and refused to wear earth’s clothing.

Thor seemed to be stressed out by it but never really talked about it. Bruce would have to remember to ask about it when everything with Ross was over. He was ready to lay low in Norway once everything was figured out. Who knew, if he and Thor worked out he’d probably be the Prince Consort or co-King, depending on how the Asgaridan monarchy system worked. He hadn’t really had a chance to ask.

Really, the longer Bruce stayed in New York City, the more he couldn’t wait to get out of it. He’d spent years in remote places. The busiest place he’d stayed was Rocinha. Staying in a small village with his boyfriend and relaxing for the first time in his life made him not even worry about the impending stench of salt water and fish. He almost looked forward to it.

“You know, you probably don’t have to do it.”

He looked over his shoulder to see Nat as he stood in the kitchen waiting for his noodles to be ready. It probably wasn’t the best meal at his age, he was pushing 50 after all, but he stopped caring about his health a long time ago.

“The whole experiment thing,” Nat continued. “Surely you don’t have too.”

“I do, with the whole accords. Safety precautions and all.” He really just didn’t want to be arrested if Hulk accidentally came out. On the way back to earth, Thor had helped him maintain Hulk by actually letting him out and talking things through with him. From what Thor had told him, Hulk agreed to try his best to not smash things that weren’t evil beings. However, he was still bitter he couldn’t smash whatever or whoever Thor had let loose on Asgard. He still wasn’t entirely sure what happened there.

Hulk, if anything, hated not coming out for a long time. Thor had been able to convince him that most times were inappropriate and if he did come out for anything other than a battle, he’d have to not smash anything or anyone.

After that, Bruce rarely felt Hulk coming out on his own, and when he did he could soothe him down without Bruce repeating Nat’s lullaby. The achievement felt like how he’d felt when he was in Canada and finally had control over Hulk.

“What if they hurt him? Or you?”

He swallowed, realising his throat had gone dry. “Thor and Tony will be there. I should be fine.”

She gave him an unsure expression. That was the spy in her, she looked for a threat in everything.

He’d realised this was the first time since coming back he and Nat had been alone in a room. It was weird, to say the least. When they had their weird flirtation thing, he never thought he deserved to have someone to love. No one had convinced him of that until Thor and even then, Nat held something in his heart. He cared about her, and they both had dark pasts.

Maybe that one similarity between them was a solace that felt like they had to turn into something else. Besides, she was younger than him by enough years for it to be more than a little weird.

“Are we good?” Nat finally asked.

“I don’t know, are we?”

“I definitely want to be, Bruce. I do. And, uh, I’m sorry for kind of being the cause of you being stuck as Hulk for so long.” She ran her hands frantically through her hair. “I felt like I’d caused that and–”

“Nat, no,” he shook his head. “Hulk wanted to stay out, okay? It wasn’t you.”

“But I pushed you into that pit and, goddamnit, I’ve sat with this for two years Bruce. Let me just be sorry.”

They stared at each other in silence before he nodded. “Okay, you can be sorry if you want. Just know that I don’t blame you.”

“Thank you.” He notice how her shoulder relaxed. “That being said, you and Thor huh?”

He smiled. “Yeah. Way out of my league, huh?”

She laughed, resting her hip against the counter. “I wouldn’t say that, he cares a lot about you. That’s obvious.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why yet but I’m enjoying it.” He tried to not let his insecurities out around Thor. He hadn’t dated in a long time and hadn’t dated a man since his early 30s, before he’d met and fallen in love with Betty.

Betty. There was someone who’d found his way into his mind lately. Mostly because of Ross. H felt guilty they never had real closure between them. He ran away before they could, the last thing he’d wanted was to drag her along with him. When he came to New York in 2012, trying to get into contact with her felt wrong. It had definitely been way too long and at that point trying to contact her felt unfair to both of them. By now she had her own life completely separate from him and gamma radiation.

 

“Were you really planning on leaving with Thor?”

He smiled at her and looked back at her, noticing she’d straightened up. “I’ve been running for years Nat. I need somewhere easy and quiet.”

“And cold, apparently.”

“I’ve been all over, you should know that. At least this time it’s stable.”

She gave him a nod. “I’m happy for you. Just don’t forget to invite me to your and Thor’s wedding.”

“You’ll be first on the list.

* * *

 Not really to Bruce’s surprise, Ross wanted to do the tests at a military compound. They were picked up from the Stark Tower in a 4WD. It took about fifteen minutes of walking around his room to will himself downstairs into the car. Thor was with him the entire time, giving him words of comfort. Tony came in every few minutes to check on him to see if he was ready.

When he was finally able to get himself downstairs, he sat in the back with Thor. Tony sat in the front, glancing back every now and again to see how he was, which was him mostly squeezing Thor’s hand from an angle the driver couldn’t see.

Bruce stared out the window, watching everything pass him by. He had to keep reminding himself they legally couldn’t hurt him and he had Thor and Tony’s backup, so it was pretty much impossible to be hurt.

But his mind was full of images of Ross trying to get him to build an army from his blood.

God he really wished he wasn’t scared of Ross finding out about him and Thor, otherwise he’d clutch onto him for dear life. And here he thought he’d unpacked all his internalised shit…

They arrived at the military compound soon enough, security guards outside waiting for them. They stepped out of the 4WD and one of the two guards told them to follow. Tony walked a few steps ahead of them while Bruce stayed at Thor’s side. He had to stop himself from grabbing Thor’s hand as they followed.

When they’d stood in the foyer at Stark Tower, Tony had asked a question he hadn’t been sure if he was surprised to hear.

“Were you two gonna hide being all lovey dovey?”

Bruce had stared at him before answering. “You know we’re not out.”

“Just checking.”

When Tony had stepped out to the car to make sure everything was good, Thor had kissed his cheek and told him he was ready to go public whenever he was. Bruce wasn’t surprised, Asgardians didn’t have qualms with sexuality like humans had.

He wasn’t sure when he’d be ready. People talking, discussing, gossiping, speculating about their relationship made him feel sick. He didn’t think Thor would leave him for any of it but he was barely over 20th century homophobia for his hopes to be all that high. He hadn’t even been able to psych himself up enough to tweet when marriage equality was nationwide. He knew something like that would have all kinds of consequences and he wasn’t really ready for the world to know he was bi and have an opinion on it quite yet.

When they’d arrived on earth and the Avenger’s found out they were together, it lead to Happy being on their asses and explaining how if they weren’t ready to be public, they had to be careful to avoid a PR nightmare. The public reaction around two of the original Avengers, as well as being queer, was a recipe for a PR nightmare.

Bruce knew the tabloids would have their own field day when they found out about him and Thor, ready to hide behind bushes and outside Stark Tower to get some kind of scandalous picture of the two of them.

Really, he knew he’d be nervous either way. He had enough baggage from growing up when he did. Press only made it a little worse. Sometimes darker thoughts got to him and he wondered if it would’ve made his mother hate him or enough for his father to finally kill him. He was already the monster and mutant he’d called him, all those times he’d spat homophobic slurs in his face felt like they confirmed everything his dad accused him of.

He pushed it from his mind and focused on getting through today.

They finally reached a doorway that lead into a small room that had a desk, a few chairs, and a camera pointed at what he presumed was a one way mirror. Through the window/mirror he could see the room he would be locked in. From where he stood, it was pretty spacious and completely empty.

He couldn’t see Hulk being any form of calm in there. He might try to break the mirror and when he couldn’t get out, he would hurt Thor in some way and Thor wouldn’t be able to calm him down or fight back. Then next thing he knew Thor would be hurt on the floor and he gets tranquillised and would be stuck here forever–

“Hello Dr Banner, very nice to meet you.”

That snapped him out of his thoughts and he realised a woman was in front of him. She was wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard with one hand and holding out her other. “I’m Dr Miller.”

He shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.” It took him a moment to realise she’d called him ‘Doctor’. He’d always been bitter that after collecting more doctorates than most people, a lot of people didn’t refer to him as such.

She shook hands with Tony and Thor too. She seemed to hold onto Thor’s for a few extra seconds, which was the typical effect Thor had on people. Times like that made him wonder how he could call Thor his boyfriend in the first place.

Dr Miller introduced the two other scientists who would be working that day too. They didn’t seem threatening, like the two security guards standing in the room too. They seemed like pretty typical meek scientists.

The doors opened and stepped in Ross, straight shouldered and permerment clenched jaw.

“Are we ready to go?” he asked, not even greeting him or Thor and Tony.

Dr Miller nodded. “Whenever Dr Banner and Mr Odinson are ready.”

Bruce glanced at the room, realising that he might not be completely ready. Being there was much worse than trying to get himself to leave his room.

Before he really had a chance to say anything though, the door slammed open.

“What the fuck, dad?”

Bruce had to stop his jaw from dropping. Right there in front of him for the first time in almost a decade, was Betty Ross.

“Are you trying to do a repeat of 2010? After all of that shit! Don’t you remember what happened after you tried to–”

“Hi Betty.”

That seemed to cool her off almost immediately. Slowly, she turned to look at him, as if she hadn’t realised he’d been standing there the whole time. She clearly hadn’t.

“Hi Bruce.”

He wasn’t sure how obvious their awkwardness was. She stared at him, her eyes flickering around his face. What was he meant to do? Hug her? Shake her hand?

“Betty, outside, now,” Ross said through gritted teeth.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Dad–”

In typical Ross manner, he grabbed her arm and stormed outside as he pulled her along.

The three scientists, Tony, and Thor all seemed completely thrown off guard. Hell, even the security guards looked surprised.

“Uh, what just happened? Who was that?” Tony asked, turning to Bruce.

“His daughter,” Bruce replied hollowly. He’d forgotten how much Betty fought for him when her dad was at his worst.

God, he really did miss her sometimes.

“How do you know his daughter?” He sounded genuinely confused. It almost made him laugh.

“Short version? I, uh, I used to date her.”

It seemed to take a moment for it to register for him. “Wait, you did?”

“I had a life before the Avengers, Tony. And Hulk.”

He’d realised his throat was dry. God, he needed water.

“I’m just going to step out and get something to drink.” He moved to the door only to be stopped by the two security guards.

“Sorry Doctor, we were under instructions to not let you leave.”

His eyes narrowed at them. “Tony, that contract had freedom of movement for me, right?”

He blinked. “Uh, yep, it did.”

That didn’t seem to be enough to sway the guards. “We were still given strict instructions to not let you leave until–”

“I’m just want water for fucks sake.”

He felt the slightest twitch of Hulk rising. He pushed him down, and with how the guards eyes flickered to his forehead, he had to guess it showed outwardly too. They stepped out of his way and he hurried out the room.

He ducked his head down at the water fountain, probably staying under there for maybe two minutes. He was breathing heavily, and was doing his best to focus on the breathing techniques he’d spent years perfecting.

He heard the sound of footsteps and he looked over to see Betty.

For a few seconds, they stared at each other. He had a fair share of exes but none were on the level Betty was. He used to be so sure he’d marry her one day, before Hulk changed everything.

“Hi,” she said slowly.

He straightened himself up. “Hey. I didn’t, uh, expect you to show up.” He wasn’t sure if that had come out right or sounded how he’d wanted it to. His shoulders felt stiff as he stared at her. “How are you?”

“Fine, I guess. Glad to know you’re okay.”

“Me too. What did your dad say to you?”

“Wasn’t happy with me barging in like that. I’d just overheard how you were here for testing and I freaked out because I thought it was a repeat of…” She trailed off because it didn’t need to be said. Ross trying to get his blood to make an army of Hulks, Bruce having to be on the run to avoid him being used for that level of destruction. Especially after everything with Blonsky…

“I’m just here to clear things for the UN. They want to see if Hulk is stable and if not, I can’t let Hulk loose in public pretty much. Or I’ll be in deep shit.”

“Yeah, I know about the accords. So, what? They’re observing?”

He nodded. “Tony wrote up a contract to avoid me getting hurt or captured. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t trust them to not breach it but at least there’s the option to sue if need be.”

“So you’re saying you agreed to be here?”

“I’m not really being given a choice. If I hadn’t agreed they probably would’ve gone after Hulk again. I don’t know what to expect so I’m hoping for the best.”

“Is that why Thor’s here too?”

“Yeah, and also because he gets along with Hulk and can get me out of him.”

She smiled. “That’s cool, you two good friends then?”

 _Good friends_ . That was one way to put it and maybe he should’ve left it there. That would be the easy option, even the sensible one. In all the time they’d been together, he’d made the conscious decision to not come out to her. He was never sure how’d she’d react so it made things easier.

Something in him was telling him that maybe it was time for her to know. It felt kind of dishonest to let her find out through however way he ultimately came out. To add to that, he just wanted to. He still cared about her in a lot of ways and even if it was a shock, he was pretty confident she’d be happy for him. “Actually, we’re dating. I’m dating him.”

She looked at him, and the silence kind of hurt. “Betty–”

“Give me a second.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay, processed.”

“I uh… for the record; I’m bisexual. I didn’t like… use you as a beard or anything.”

“I didn’t think that. Why didn’t you tell me though? Unless you didn’t know at the time and you totally didn’t have to but… it’s just a detail I guess I feel you would’ve told me.”

“Honestly? Every other girl I’d dated who found out either thought I was gay or didn’t want to sleep with a guy who’d had slept with other men.” He shrugged, looking at the ground. If he hadn’t been carrying that baggage for so long, he would’ve told her. He trusted her like that. The idea of only the men he’d date knowing he was bi but never the woman felt like a ludicrous idea until it seemed to drive them away. Part of him felt like it was a generational thing, especially with what had been plastered on the news in the 80s.

She nodded slowly. “Okay, I guess that’s fair. I wouldn’t have judged or anything but that’s not important. ”

“Thanks.” He gave her a genuine smile.

“With all that being said though, damn you really got Thor? You’re gonna be the envy of so many people.”

For the first time that day, he felt himself laugh. He’d wondered exactly how people were going to react when they revealed their relationship and with all the scenarios there were, envy was something he’d thought about but never found a way to laugh at until now.

He, Bruce Banner, of all the people out there, got to call the God of Thunder his boyfriend. “Yeah, don’t ask me how I got him to adore me or why he does.”

“I think I know why.”

“Speaking of relationships, snag any lucky guy?”

She beamed. “Yeah, I got married a few years ago.” She held up her hand and he saw two rings; a simple gold band and a silver band with a diamond. “He works in tech.”

“Guess we both moved on just fine.”

“Guess we did.”

He heard footsteps and he watched Thor come into view, concern on his face. “Everything okay?”

Betty turned to look at him with a smile. “Fine, just catching up. I need to get going anyway, my dad’s not about to let me stay for the test.” She went to walk passed Thor and as she did, she looked at him and said, “Take care of him, he’s a good one.”

Thor looked at her for a moment before he smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he is.”

Betty continued down the corridor and Thor turned to look at him. “Everything good?”

“Actually, yes. I hadn’t realised how much I’d missed her.” And suddenly, not caring who could see them, he stepped closer to him and went on his toes as he gave him a kiss.

Thor seemed surprised by his decision to kiss him so easily out in the open, and he pulled away before he could kiss him back. “Okay, I think I’m ready to go in.”

* * *

Thor easily flung the bag holding Bruce’s spare shirt, socks and shoes to the side. The room was uncomfortably sterile, no furniture was inside of it. The walls were white, except for the two way mirror by the door.

“Okay, so just got when you’re ready, Dr Banner,” came Dr Miller’s voice. “We’ll leave you two in there for a half hour, not interruptions. And remember, we can’t really hear you out here so it’s purely observational.”

Thor nodded slowly, glancing towards Bruce. He had put on a stone face and kept his shoulders straight. Even with that expression Thor could see how nervous he was. He’d seen how on edge he was all day and he had no idea what he could do to help him. In any other instances he’d hold his hand, cuddle him, kiss him. But Bruce had been adamant on not cluing any of the people involved of their relationship. He didn’t understand Midgards attitude against two men showing affection, Bruce had given him brief explanations.

He still didn’t get it but he would never force Bruce into a situation that made him uncomfortable. He had no doubts Bruce loved him and when he was ready, he would be showing his affections as openly as Bruce would let him.

“I think I’m ready. You prepared to calm him down if needed?”

He nodded. “Hulk adores me, you know that.”

He gave him a small smile, a relived look in his eye. After a moment, he slowly turned green.

Within seconds, Hulk stood in front of him. He seemed kind of rigid and confused of where he was.

Hulk coming out more lately had really started to show. More than once when arriving to Bruce’s room, he found Hulk walking around or sat in front of the TV, the temptation to smash things seemingly absent. There were still some improvements to be made, and the more he was out the more Bruce found himself remembering when he turned back into himself. It was a lot better than when he’d first met him.

Hulk looked almost docile. He looked around the room, his face scrunching up.

“Where Hulk?”

“Hey bud,” he smiled up at him. “Everything’s fine, do you think you can relax in here for a little while?”

He looked down at him. “Why we here?”

“Nothing big, we just need to be in here for a little while? You can even sleep if you’d like.” He wasn’t sure if that was true but nothing was less of a threat than Hulk when he was asleep.

He looked towards the mirror and pointed. “Bad people in there?”

He shook his head quickly. “No. Just uh, relax? Nothing’s wrong.”

He face screwed together. “Will Thor watch movies Hulk likes back home?”

In Hulk’s time of being let out, he’d found a liking for crude comedies. It was kind of ironic since Bruce wasn’t a fan of those kinds of movies. Sometimes he woke up on the couch with the movie still playing and asked Thor what the hell they were watching.

“Of course, bud!” he gave him the biggest smile he could.

The half hour dragged by, Hulk clearly trying to find ways to entertain himself. As expected, there wasn’t any kind of violence. He just yawned and looked around the room. These scientists really should’ve included some activities for them to do.

“Okay, Mr Odinson,” cam Dr Miller’s voice from the speakers. “Could you bring Dr Banner back?”

Hulk looked up at the ceiling with a screwed up face. “Banner back?”

He stood up from where he’d been sitting on the floor and approached Hulk. “Sun’s going down, buddy.” Hulk visibly relaxed as he stared at him. “Sun’s getting real low, sun’s going down.”

Slowly, Hulk relaxed and within a few seconds, he’d turned back into Bruce who was panting on the ground. He bent down to the floor and Bruce looked up at him with heavy eyelids. If it weren’t for circumstance, he’d kiss his cheek and cuddle him as he calmed down completely.

“Hey, you did good, love.”

He blinked at him and rubbed his eyes. “Nothing bad happened?”

“No. He seemed bored but otherwise? Everything went fine.”

Bruce smiled back at him and Thor almost forgot the situation wasn’t one he could kiss him in. That smiled did more to him than it probably should’ve.

“Clothes?”

Right.

He got up and handed him the bag. He easily slipped on the t-shirt, as well as the new pair of shoes.

They walked out of the room and saw the scientists still writing down notes while Tony gave an impressed smile.

“Was that as boring as it looked?”

“Dreadfully.”

He didn’t miss Ross watching both of them with a curious eye. He’d made sure to keep the gestures as platonic as possible but he was always the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. Maybe without realising it his face had shown the nature of their relationship.

“A word, Banner. Before you leave.”

He watched Bruce as he looked at Ross with a certain calmness. It wasn’t the same look he’d had when he’d first arrived at Stark Tower. This one looked ready for anything he’d thrown at him.

“Okay.”

* * *

Did Bruce trust Ross? Not even a little. But at this point, he wasn’t sure what Ross could do to him that could intimidate him. If he was somehow ambushed by soldiers, he at least had a legal leg to stand on.

He followed him down the hallway into an office. He pushed down the anxiety he did have. He was at a point he wanted to face Ross without him intimidating him.

“Gotta hand it to you, somehow you didn’t tear the building down or kill the god.”

It struck a nerve but that was exactly what Ross wanted. “Thor can handle Hulk just fine.”

He nodded. “As I saw.” His palms went onto as he leaned over it and stared right at him. “You think I’m so oblivious I couldn’t work out what your relationship is myself?”

He felt a lump in his throat. He did everything he could to stop Ross from finding out yet he still managed to figure it out. He kind of regretted not holding Thor’s hand at any point when needed.

“What about it?” he asked evenly. He wasn’t going to let him intimidate him. Between growing up in the 80s to his dad practically trying to beat it out of him before he’d really realised it for himself, and even to slurs shouted at him from the times he had dated men in the past, he’d experienced worse. He just wished he didn’t still find himself intimidated. Maybe he’d never be completely over it but he was ready to not let it stop him from living his life.

His jaw clenched. “Should’ve known you were a–”

“You really want to finish that sentence?”

His eyes narrowed and straightened up. “Stark told be about how you will be relocating. Try not to destroy half of Norway while you’re there.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Give Betty my best.”

He turned and walked out of the office.

He looked back where he came from, seeing Thor and Tony. He walked towards them, keeping his shoulders straight and his chin high. When he got to Thor and Tony, he slipped Thor’s hand into his own and easily kissed his cheek. Thor looked a little thrown off by the sudden affection but smiled as he intertwined their fingers together. The guard were waiting to walk them out and seemed surprised by the action. So surprised he almost laughed at the look on their faces.

“We good to go home now?”

Tony, looked probably the most delighted by his action, grinned. “Absolutely.”

* * *

“What did Ross want to talk to you about?”

Bruce and Thor had gone back to his room. Thor wanted to watch a movie so they settled in his bed to use the TV in there. Bruce had initially not understood the point of having a TV in his room and another in his living room. But this TV was far more useful when he wanted to lay down and cuddle with Thor. Sitting stretched out on his bed resting between Thor’s legs, his back against his chest, was absolutely nothing to complain about.

“Nothing, he just wanted to intimidate me.” He fiddled with Thor’s fingers which were resting on his stomach. “He figured out we’re together. He was a jerk about it. I’m fine, just frustrated.”

He watched the TV, smiling as Thor kissed the spot behind his ear. He turned in his arms and straddled his lap. “I want to tell people we’re together.”

Thor gave him that gorgeous mega watt smile of his. “That’s great, my love.”

Even if Thor didn’t totally get homophobia, he listened. And Bruce was tired of letting it dictate his life. He knew it’d never completely leave him alone but he was tired of letting it stop him.

He wanted to stop caring about his father’s words, or what Ross would think, or his ex-girlfriends’ cruel words, or hell, the media that had been haunting him since the ’80’s. Because goddamnit, he had an incredible boyfriend. He was dating the goddamn God of Thunder, who adored him endlessly. Not many people could say that. He was more than ready to be the envy of any person who wanted him, for people to snap pictures of them holding hands in public and it ending up on social media. He almost wanted that.

He kissed him, slow and gentle. Thor kissed him back, humming against his lips. He pulled away slowly, letting the tip of his tongue lick his bottom lip. “I love you, did you know that?”

He grinned at him sweetly. “Yeah. I love you too.”

He took hold of his wrists and pinned him to his bed. Thor laughed in response, allowing him to stretch over his body. He hovered over him for a few moment before going down to kiss him.

The movie soon became completely forgotten.

* * *

“Hey Happy?”

Happy, who’d been rushing to some other part of Stark Tower, gave him a half annoyed look as he glanced up from his phone. “Yeah, Banner?”

“So I was wanting to like, make mine and Thor’s relationship public. Are there any PR procedures we need to do or can we just go for it?

“You can reveal it however you like. Posting a photo on social media, a long statement on Twitter, submitting something to the press, hell you could just do excessive PDA if you wanted and let someone snap a photo. Just be prepared for negativity.”

He held back a snort. “You don’t need to tell me that. I was a teenager for most of the 80s. It’s not like I’m a stranger to the worst of it.”

“Good point. This is going to be a PR nightmare whatever you do. Two of our top ranking members, especially when both are men, shacking it up is going to get flack from the conservatives no matter what we do.”

“I’ve heard the worst of it. I think I’ll be okay.” He was able to trick himself into thinking he was more confident than he actually was, to the point it was almost hilarious. “But I know this will cause problems, I’m not completely clueless. Conservatives will probably question us more and want us away from charities with children and all that fun stuff.

He nodded. “Just send both Pepper and me a text right before you do whatever you do so I can be at least a little prepared for the media storm.”

He nodded and Happy walked back to whatever he’d been in the middle of. Bruce looked at his own phone and pulled up a picture of him and Thor. He took it himself and Thor was behind him, planting a kiss on his cheek. He had a huge grin on his face too, and out of frame Thor arms were around his waist.

He remembered Tony noting how when he and Thor had started dating, he hadn’t ever seen him so happy. He knew he felt it himself but he felt like this picture of them made it even more obvious to him.

He sent Happy and Pepper quick texts before posting the picture of him and Thor onto Twitter. He posted it with the caption “ _love of my life_ ”, deciding to make use of the smiling emojis for once in his life.

* * *

Fox News @FoxNews:  

> _Dr Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk, revealed he and Thor are in a gay relationship. This brings in the question if they can represent the country while not displaying clear American values._

InfoWars @InfoWarsMedia:  

> _Gayvengers? Can we really trust the Hulk or Thor to protect anyone when they’ve now revealed to be less of men than we thought they were? After already allowing women to fight with them, how can we trust the Avengers when they allow two gay men on their team?_

Pink News @PinkNews    

> _Dr Bruce Banner comes out about he and Thor being in a romantic relationship! Avengers yet to make a statement but the internet has shown their overwhelming support!_

BuzzFeed News @BuzzFeedNews  

> _Bruce Banner and Thor break the internet as the public reacts to Bruce Banner revealing they are in a relationship._

Manda @alinegayhallow   

> _I’M FUCKING YELLING I CANT BELIEVE IT THOR AND BANNER ARE LEGITIMATLEY IN LOVE DKSJFLSFLJSK_

Emma @gr33nlight  

> _Thor and Bruce Banner coming out? In the year 20biteen???? im fucking shOOK_

Chloe @allltoowell 

> _Conservatives are calling Thor and Banner Gayvengers. Can we all unironically call them that_

Soph @steponmygown 

> _@allltoowell iconic!!! We stan the Gayvengers most!!!_

Chrissy @simpleccreature   

> _Didn’t Thor and Banner arrive from space together after Banner was missing for like two years???? Y’all I think this has been going on for a while_

K @ambiskippen 

> _hi im soft_
> 
> _[Attached: image of Bruce Banner and Thor holding hands in public, the two men smiling at each other]_

Sav @tyruslookback 

> _@ambiskippen Klsdjsdsdl im so soft!!!_

Avengers @avengersofficial  

> _As you likely know, Banner and Thor have come out about their relationship. As with all our members personal lives, we ask for their privacy to be respected._

Dr. R Bruce Banner PhD @rbrucebanner 

> _PR is probably going to be on my ass for saying this but I was a queer kid who grew up in the 80s. I dare conservatives to try and hurt my feelings._

Dr. R Bruce Banner PhD @rbrucebanner   

> _And for those asking, I’m bisexual! Thor doesn’t get earths obsession with labelling things like that but he likes bi since he feels it fits him and he thinks the flag’s nice._

* * *

“You two broke Twitter, god.”

Bruce looked up from the coffee he and Thor and went out to grab, Thor standing next to him, as Tony stepped into the kitchen. He gave a laugh. “That’s the goal.”

“Yeah, but you being snarky to homophobes is doing Pepper’s head in.”

He took a sip of his coffee. “My bad, but they make it so easy.”

Thor laughed from his side. “The public have been very excited about us announcing our relationship.”

“Don’t need to tell me that. Pepper said journalists are reaching out for further statements,” Tony said as he gave a dramatic eye roll.

Thor’s brows due together. “Why? We’re simply lovers, why do people care as much as they do?”

Bruce gave a dramatic sigh. “I’m really gonna have to give you a long spiel on queer history and all our plights.” He’d kept his explanation at religions opposing it, and how colonisation made it spread to the rest of the world. That conversation had ended with him explaining the effects colonisation rather than the intended focus.

“Why would we have plights?”

“Ignorance really is bliss. I’m gonna regret explaining everything to you.”

“Anyway,” Tony said, stuffing his phone in his pocket after he replied to a text, probably from Pepper. “When are you two going off to Norway?”

“It will still be some time. Everything is still being finalised. We should be settled by the end of the year.” Thor said.

“Okay, I just hope the both of you don’t forget about us.”

Bruce smiled and rested his head on Thor’s shoulder. “Don’t make us want to.”

“Don’t worry, we can come to Norway ourselves to bother you.”

He smiled, realising for the first time in his life, he’d actually be missed from where he left.

* * *

“Hey, lovebirds,” Brunnhilde smiled at the two of them as they stepped into the training space of the ship.

Brunnhilde had been sparring with Loki, holding loosely onto her Valkyrie sword while his sibling held onto their knives.

“Finally showing up though, Bruce?” Brunnhilde asked, tossing her weapon to the side to give Bruce a hug.

“Well we’re leaving soon, right? I figured I should start moving my things here to be ready.”

Loki had a clenched jaw. They were still holding a grudge against Bruce for the whole incident of Hulk smashing them into the ground. Thor found it kind of funny. Even though Hulk had agreed to not smash unless asked to, Loki was still terrified Bruce would Hulk out and have a repeat of New York.

“Have you guys left the ship at all?” Bruce asked.

“I have,” Brunnhilde said. “Don’t think I’m dressed appropriately to blend in.” She gestured to her outfit, similar to what she’d been wearing on Sakaar. Definitely not the typical fashion on earth.

“I don’t think anyone around here really trusts me yet,” Loki said.

“I mean, can you blame them? You did kind of try to take over the city last time,” Bruce said.

They narrowed their eyes at him. “Didn’t the beast break part of the city a few times?”

“Okay, no need for that,” Thor cut in and squeezed his hand. “We were just heading up to our room.”

“‘Our’, ooh already?” Brunnhilde grinned at him and wiggled her eyebrows. He ignored her and he pulled on Bruce’s hand to walk to their rooms.

It was a short walk to his rooms, and when they arrived he closed the door with a sigh.

“She kind of had a point though. Already using ‘our’?”

He looked over his shoulder and saw Bruce smiling at him. “It is, is it not?”

“I guess. S’long as you don’t get sick of me and kick me out.”

He turned to him and stepped the few steps to take his face in his hands. He bent down and kissed him gently, the tip of his tongue gently going against his.

He pulled away slightly, still close enough that their lips brushed together ever so slightly. “Doubt that will ever happen, my love.”

“You know, phrases like ‘my love’ are considered kind of corny nowadays.”

“Would you prefer I call you something else?”

He closed the small gap, gently taking his bottom lip between his lips. He pulled back slightly. “Absolutely not.”

He kissed him back, allowing him to pin him against the wall. He smiled against his lips, enjoying the tenderness Bruce always kissed him with. Sometimes he’d kiss him like he thought it he wasn’t careful, he would break. Until he would completely melt in his arms, kiss him deeper, and let his hands grip onto his biceps.

He pulled back from his lips. “I feel like I’m going to collapse.”

Thor kissed his jaw. “Bed?”

Bruce gave a “mhm” and they stumbled to the bed. He felt like he was going to explode from not touching him for those brief seconds.

He laid down on the bed and Bruce hovered over him. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how gorgeous Bruce was, and he wondered what he’d done to make a man as amazing as him fall in love with him.

“You’re so nice to look at,” he said idly, not too much above a whisper.

Bruce flushed as he smiled down at him. His own shirt was riding up a little and his fingertips ran across his exposed abs. “Not too bad yourself.” He leaned down and kissed him, choosing to go back to that tenderness.

Between making peace with Loki, making new friends, his chance to make Asgard something new and better, and the love of Bruce Banner, Thor considered himself a lucky man.

* * *

Officially leaving Stark Tower for good felt kind of surreal. Bruce couldn’t say he ever truely felt home in it. It was nice for the stability but it never felt like anything but where he was staying for the safety of it.

He’d never really had a home. His father never made him feel welcome in his home, then when he lived with his aunt and uncle, he felt like nothing but a guest in their house. Before Hulk came, his adulthood was jumping from place to place, living wherever he could afford with his apprenticeships and that time he had a bartending job at a gay bar.

After Hulk came, he’d never stayed in one place long enough to call it a home. It was nothing but staying somewhere temporarily and running when the US army was starting to figure out where he was.

New Asgard was somewhere he was ready to call his home, even if for the first time it came with leaving people he cared about.

“Don’t forget about us, okay?” Nat said, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall of the living area in Stark Tower. The Avengers, which included Wanda, Rhodes, Sam, and Vision, had all gathered together for drinks as a proper good bye, and partially a celebration for New Asgard. Sure, they’d separated in the past but it hadn’t really been on the level it was now. They probably weren’t all going to see each other again until some major threat to earth showed up.

“You’re all welcome to come visit New Asgard whenever you like,” Thor said next to him on the couch, a beer in hand and his arm slung over his shoulders. Bruce didn’t tell him he doubted their friends would want to fly to Norway to visit fishing village but he decided it was best to not tell them that.

Partway through the night, while most of the team was drunk, Bruce stepped out onto the balcony. Bruce wasn’t much of a drinker since it could be a trigger for Hulk. Even though the most Hulk would probably do nowadays was eat the leftover food and maybe cuddle Thor a little too hard; his best guess for the latter was his own feelings being part of Hulk. He still had to learn Hulk was kind of an extension of himself while still being his own being.

He looked out into the city, seeing the cars and people go by. It had always kind of liked heights. There was something nice about being able to see things from above. It felt weirdly safe.

A pair of arms wrapped around his hips from behind, and a pair of soft lips pressed against his neck. He relaxed against Thor’s chest, letting him rock him gently.

“What are you thinking about?”

His heart fluttered, half wondering how he managed to make his deep voice sound comforting. “Just how nice it will be to be missed for once in my life.”

Thor pressed his lips to his cheek. “We can visit whenever you like. I feel I will dearly miss our friends too.”

He turned in his arms and stared up at Thor. His hair was finally back to his shoulders, long enough to tie back. He kind of preferred it up, he liked seeing his face properly.

He still wasn’t sure how he’d snagged a crazy hot god.

Unsurprisingly, after four months of being out, the public opinion hadn’t settled. Tony had to turn off the TV when someone came onto CNN to debate with Anderson Cooper, of all people, on whether or not their relationship was something negative for America on a greater scale.

It was all kind of funny to him at this point. Some people seemed to have more to say about him being queer than him turning into a destructive green monster, which was the real punchline of it all.

It was a little weird when pictures of him and Thor started to show up more often, even if they were doing something as mundane as getting coffee. Thor seemed to only blend it so much in earth clothing.

He’d enjoyed seeing the younger generation’s reaction. It made him realise that all the pain he’d gone through was for something, and clearing the hate at least a little away for the new generation was something he was happy to say he was apart of.

He’d had a few chances to talk to Betty a little more. Before she left back to Virginia, they got coffee for a proper chance to catch up. She told him about her husband and he briefly explained what had happened in his life from when he left for Canada to when he landed with Thor at JFK. It was nice, a closure he hadn’t realised he’d been desperate for.

Thor’s grip on him tightened and he rocked him in his arms as they stared out into the night together.

He was ready to get what he wanted for the first time in his life.


End file.
